Scarlet
by ShesCurlyLove
Summary: dark one shot. GW is a prostitute. set in 1800's . pretty mature. GW/DM just something i wrote at 3 in the morn after reading other dark fan fics.


DISCLAIM!!

just in the mood to write some plotless originally going to be a tom riddle ginny weasley, but i get so tired of all that diary nonsense.

set in like 1800's, if its not historically correct, kindly take your complaints elsewhere!

12345678910

Draco Malfoy peered out of the window of the carriage. The back alleys of London were particularly filthy this night. The moon was covered by clouds and everything looked eerily and dark. The gaslight lamps were dim, in their yellow light he could see the poor of London scurrying about. Draco's lip pulled up into a sneer. Commoners, he could practically smell the reek of garbage. Many of them were probably muggles, even worse. If he had been riding in the real Malfoy coach they would no doubt be running after it, begging for money like the lazy slobs they were. For this reason Draco had taken a more modest carriage, the business he intended to conduct tonight called for discretion.

Draco let the curtain fall back and cover the window. They were approaching the destination. He grabbed his cane and tall hat. He checked to see that the bag of galleons and his wand were securely tucked into his long black jacket. He smiled darkly. Draco could hardly contain himself. Soon. Soon he would have her.

The carriage slowed to a halt in front of a dark alley. There were no gaslights here, no beggars. Not a soul. Draco opened the door of the carriage and flounced out, sweeping his dark cloak around him.

"Stay here Michaels. I shall return in 20 minutes." Draco said to the driver of the coach. Michaels nodded stiffly.

If one had merely glanced at the driver, they would have surely thought it to be an ordinary man, but Michaels was a skeleton animated only to obey. He had sold his soul to the Malfoys many years ago to save his family, now he lay in service until a Malfoy released him. Draco hated to look into his eyes, they were only black pits, but they were so sorrowful even Draco shuddered.

Draco quickly walked to the end of the alley. The bricks there were wet and slimy, the ground was covered with God knows what. Malfoy again felt an immense dislike for the poor well up inside of him. He took out his wand and tapped the bricks in a complex pattern. They glowed red.

Slowly they started to form a door. The grating sounds of stone moving against stone made Draco's hair stand on end. The door had a red star painted on it. Draco applied the Malfoy smirk and knocked on the door.

A small voice drifted from the keyhole.

"Name?" it whispered.

"Malfoy." Draco said curtly. The door opened at once. There was a small house elf waiting for him, dressed in rags, but not as filthy as most elves. It stooped down in a bow.

"Right this way Master Malfoy." the elf said still bowing its head and motioning to another door with a star on it. Draco resisted kicking the pitiful little creature and quickly walked to the door.

He entered a small red room. There was only a table with a pot on it, and a chair with a girl. She had her head bowed so her red curls covered her face, but Draco could tell she was blind folded. She had on an old fashioned low cut red satin gown, french in its styling. It was worn in patches and a silk rose and the neckline was hanging by a thread.

He walked over to the table and reached for the bag of gold. He counted out 100 Galleons into the pot and returned the still heavy bag to his jacket. Instantly the pot disappeared. Draco roughly grabbed the girl and moved her to the door. She whimpered a bit when he grabbed her and Draco shuddered. He was going to have a lot of fun this night.

Draco moved the girl quickly to the carriage and shoved her in, gaining another weak sound from the girl. He got in the carriage gracefully and sat down. The girl moved to sit across from him and he reached out suddenly and grabbed the bottom her her face with an iron grip.

"No no, my little one. You're no lady, sit on the floor like a good little whore." he whispered harshly into her ear. The girl bit her lip and nodded. She had went white when he grabbed her, making her freckles stand out. She moved to the floor of the carriage and remained there until they reached the Manor, a red mark slowly forming where he had touched her.

Draco now lived alone at the large manor. His father was constantly off with business matters in foreign countries and his mother had died of tuberculosis when he was 25. It was a rather miserable house, always dark and uninviting, but it was Draco's home none the less.

Michaels let them off at the front steps, Draco shoved the girl out of the carriage, smirking as she fell to the wet stone steps. He grabbed her by the back of her dress and half-dragged her into the Manor.

House elves immediately appeared. Draco threw the girl to the elves.

"Take her to the East Wing, quickly." he said taking off his cloak and handing it to an elf. They bowed and dragged the girl down the hall, candles lighting as they walked.

Draco quickly mounted the grand staircase. He had to dispose of his street clothes. He ran into his room and ripped off the jacked and vest until he was only in his white shirt, pants and suspenders. He left the clothes on the ground and grabbed his wand from the pile of clothes. He then made his way to the East Wing.

12345678910

He found the girl in his favorite room in the East Wing, tied to a chair. This room had a large 4 poster bed with green hanging. The carpet was an oriental rug his father had gotten on his first trip to India. There were two tall windows with long thick green curtains. There was no fire in the ornate fireplace and only a few candles burned. The girl, with her red hair and dress, stuck out starkly against all the green. Draco was pleased to see she was still blind folded.

He walked over to her slowly, circling her. She was breathing small shallow breaths. Her tears had soaked the blindfold. Draco reached out a hand to touch her hair. It was so soft. He grabbed a large handful and pulled her head back forcibly, leaning in to smell her. He shuddered as she cried out. She smelled like soap, nothing more. No perfume, just soap. He moved his mouth to her ear and whispered.

"When I first heard the Weasleys were down on their luck, I wondered what they would do to stay afloat. With the lump of a father of yours dead," the girl bit her lip and imagined away the momory of her father "i figured you would all try and be muggles and go work in the factories....but my my, you've really out done yourself." He put a hand on her throat, tightening it slowly. "Scarlet.... not really a fitting name for you Ginevra." She winced as he kept tightening his hand. His mouth hot and wet of her ear was driving her mad, but it was competing with the panic that had rose to a unfathomable high in her.

Draco let go of her neck and hair. He stood behind her and put his hands on her neck.

"Well it didn't take me too long to figure out who you really were. Finally a chance to really disgrace your family, right in my hands." he slid his hands over her collarbone and into the neckline of her dress, cupping her breasts. "I bought you for only 100 Galleons. I own you now." He said with a chuckle. Ginevra whimpered and she began to cry again, soft little sobs. Draco brought his hands up to push down the top of her dress.

Her skin was so milky and white. There was only a faint dusting of freckles on her breasts. Her pink nipples instantly hardened against the cold air of the manor. She shivered.

Draco moved in front of her. He loved the sight of her, red hair loose, bound. She was his and under his command. He leaned forward and lifted her blind fold. He looked straight into her watery brown eyes.

"You will not speak. You'll be a good little pet and do as i say, when i say it." it wasn't a question, it was a cold command. His silver eyes drilled into her. He slid the blind fold back down. He took out his wand from his pocket and charmed away the ropes. Ginevra didn't move her arms, she sat there same as before. Draco unhooked his suspenders from his shoulders.

"On your knees." He said. Ginevra hesitantly moved to the ground, the satin of her dress rustling. She was no stranger to this, but she had never been in a situation like this before, Malfoy seemed out for blood. She said a small prayer and reached out blindly for his pants.

Draco groaned as she unbuckled his pants. He had been trying to contain himself, but she looked so breakable and weak, it had turned him on from the second he saw her. She fumbled with the buttons and zipper. Draco hit her hands away and quickly exposed himself. He tutted.

"Already making me have to do things myself...thats going to cost you later on." he said with a evil grin. Ginevra cringed as he grabbed the back of her head and shoved his dick into her mouth as far as he could. Not satisfied, he shoved himself even deeper. Ginevra gaged and made a choking noise. Draco ignored this and pumped his dick in and out of her mouth. He watched as her full breasts bounced with the force of his thrust. She was crying again, and Draco loved it.

He started pumping more furiously, earning garbled cries from Ginevra. Soon he cummed deep into her throat with a shout. He watched as it spilled out of her mouth and onto her breasts. He kept his dick in her mouth for a few moments after he finished, keeping himself balls deep. When he was satisfied he pulled out and Ginvera was gasping for air. Draco smirked.

"Clean me." He said coldly. She reached out with her hand and Draco grabbed her wrist. " No, no. The right way." She blanched. Ginevra leaned forward and began to clean his cock with her tongue, making him hard again. When she was done Draco grabbed her wrist again and yanked her onto her feet.

"Now yourself." he said. Ginevra wiped up the cum on her breasts and licked it off her hands. She wanted to vomit at the taste, but her throat was so sore. The man at the whore house who had trained her had taught her to swallow for a man, but it always revolted her.

Draco was now feeling energized again. He grabbed her nipples and pinched them hard and then tenderly. Ginevra gasped and almost moaned in pleasure. Draco caught this.

"Do you enjoy that you little whore?" He asked her, pinching harder yet, receiving a throaty moan in response. Draco grinned evilly. "Well we'll see how much you like it, I don't think you'll be moaning later on." and with that he hungrily kissed her. He bit down painfully on her lip and all the pleasure she had felt from his minstrels to her breasts disappeared. He moved to her neck and bit and sucked at the hollow of it.

Draco ripped off the worn satin gown and left Ginevra in he chemise and hoops. Draco magicked the hoops away. Ginevra was shivering more and covered herself with her arms. Draco forced them away and put his mouth to her breast. There was pleasure for a moment, but Draco bit and sucked on her breasts until they were bruised and swollen. He had an animal hunger in his eyes now.

He pushed Ginevra to the ground so the she was crouched like a dog. He roughly pushed up her chemise and pushed her head to the ground. While she whimpered, Draco spit on his hand and rubbed it on his already wet dick. With one hand crushing her head to the ground, he angrily shoved his dick into her ass. Ginevra cried out loudly. This only made Draco more turned on. He pounded into her mercilessly, growing harder and more aroused as she screamed and whined.

She was past even speaking English, she was merely grunting and clutching at the carpet franticly. Draco smacked her ass as hard as he could while he fucked her, earning him even more cries. Her ass was so tight Draco was beyond himself with pleasure. He grabbed Ginevra and pulled her so he could hold her under her chin and pound into her, her milky breasts bouncing with each heavy thrust. Draco again switched positions, now using one arm to hold Ginevra in a choke hold and the other to finger her. Her sweaty body was pressed against his as he continued to drive his dick into her tight ass. Ginevra started to feel herself getting wet from Draco's attention. She didn't want to and tried to stop herself, but she began to drip all over his fingers. Draco now tried to shoved these fingers into her mouth. Ginevra tried to resist him by shutting her mouth tight. Draco bit her earlobe and thrust especially hard, and Ginevra yelped. Draco now shoved his wet fingers into her mouth.

"You like how you taste you little Weasley slut?" he whispered angrily into her ear. Ginevra nodded shamefully. Draco smirked. He felt himself begin to cum. He quickly bent her forward again and took her hair up and pulled as hard as he could, yelling with her as he cummed into her.

He crouched on top of her, panting, still wanting to harm her, but not having anything left in him. He slowly pulled out of her sore ass, watching the cum drip out of her. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. He had managed to keep all his clothes on him and they were damp with sweat. Draco always felt filthy after lovemaking. He threw her a handkerchief on her still crouched form.

"Clean yourself." he said straightening his clothes and fixing his hair. Ginevra reached for the handkerchief. Draco crouched down next to her and grabbed her chin.

"Tell me you loved it." He said cruelly, tearing the blindfold off. Those chocolate brown eyes stared back at him emptily.

"I-i loved it..." her voice was hoarse. Draco smiled.

"Good. See you tomorrow, and everyday of your miserable little life." He got up and exited the room swiftly.

Ginevra got up shakily and went to lie in the bed. This was her life now, she may as well get used to it,


End file.
